fangirl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Fangirl Dictionary
Fangirl dictionary is similar to the urban dictionary, but with a fangirl twist. Please suggest any words that can be put into the dictionary. A Alternate Universe (AU): 'Alternate Universe is a term used in fanfiction or otherwise when talking about placing the character or a part of the story in a different dimension where they have different elements (ex. adding magic, subtracting magic, supernatural world, fairy tale etc.) "'Adorable Respresentative M.C for Youth (A.R.M.Y):"' A family that supports and unites for bangtan sonyeondan (BTS) "Angst:"' A type of fiction that contains dark or depressing plots. Usually it gives you sad feels. '''Anti-Ship: '''Something you do not ship (See Ships) '''Asdfghjkl : '''A word that most fangirl will type when they can't handle their excitement when they see something they see on the social media. ' Ao3 : ''' Archive of our own, a popular website for reading and posting fanfiction B '''Brotp: '''A ship which the characters have a platonic relationship, rather than a romantic one C '''Canon: '''A term used to describe something true in the fandom universe, not made up by the fans but from the creators of the fandom '''Crack Ship: A ship that is highly unusual and unlikely to ever become canon Cross-Over: '''Whenever two or more fandoms are mashed together Ex: Superwholock - Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock '''Clique: a fan of twenty one pilots Carat: '''a fan of Seventeen D '''Done: '''used by a fangirl to describe when something excites her or causes an intense emotional reaction, positive or negative. '''Dude Blindness: '''when a fangirl is so focused on female characters that she cannot distinguish between male actors. '''Directioner: a fan of the most awesome boyband, One Direction Dark Larry: ''' Ships Larry Stylinson to an unhealthy level, Larry is the #1 OTP, lives and breathes in green and blue, always analyzing '''Die of Feels: (See feels) To get the feels so bad that the fangirl feels as though they could mentally die. Often the fangirl will continuously go back to the source of the feels in disbelief, or rant about the source of the feels. This can go on continuously for long periods of time. E ' EXO-L:' a fan of a super goddamn cool and adorable boyband called EXO. ' Evak:' Even Bech Næsheim + Isak Valtersen, a ship in the Norwegian teen drama SKAM E F Fandom: 'Something that can be in media or pop culture that fangirls can come together and obsess over together. Can be a movie, tv show, book, music, etc. '''Fanfiction: '''A story written with characters in a fandom, or made up characters in a fandom universe. '''Fanboy: T'he male equivalent of a fangirl '''Fangirl: '''Someone who is obsessed with a fandom '''Fangirling: v. 1. the reaction a fangirl has to any mention or sighting of the object of her "affection". These reactions include shortness of breath, fainting, high pitched noises, shaking, fierce head shaking as if in the midst of a seizure, endless blog posts, etc 2. a gathering of two or more fangirls in which they proceed to waste endless amounts of time ogling, discussing/arguing, stalking, etc. the object of their "affection" Feels: ''' Extreme feelings a fangirl/fanboy gets. Usually either a mix of happiness and anxiousness or sadness and anxiousness. '''Fic: Shortened word for fanfiction. Also called fanfic. Fluff: Cute, r'omancy adorableness. The type of fic that is typically happy and often G-rated, involving shameless flirting between characters and little or no plot ' FFnet : ''' fanfiction.net, another popular fanfiction website G '''Ghost ship: A paring of one or both characters that have died in canon or AU. It's a ship that's partly dead, but still sailing. Glomp: '''A tackle hug H '''Headcanon: '''An idea a fangirl can come up with that generally works with the storyline of the fandom and therefore assumes it to be part of canon '''Hunhan: Ship name of Sehun and a former member of EXO named Luhan I Imagine: '''Something someone writes for someone and a celebrity. (Ex. Imagine waking up to his smile every day) J '''Just-- : '''When a fangirl got pissed off something and can't continue what they meant to say K L '''Lemon: An erotic fanfiction Lime: '''A fanfiction that is erotic but does not have sex in it. '''Larry: '''A person who ships Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Larry Stylinson) from One Direction Category:Dictionary M '''Mortals: A term used by members of the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus series for people who are not demigods/gods/ other creatures. Mundanes: (munddies)A term used by shadowhunters (often derogatory) for humans who are not shadowhunters or by members of the fandom for people who are not part of the fandom. Muggles: A term used by wizards in the Harry Potter universe to describe non-magical people, or used by members of the fandom to describe people who are not in the fandom. N Not Safe For Work (NSFW): '''A warning for people who read stuff, and it is dirty, and includes dirty doings (Ex. This work is NSFW) '''NOTP: The most hated ship of a fangirl (Not OTP) (See also: BROTP, OTP, RLOTP) Noncon: '''This includes rape and things similar. O '''One True Pairing (OTP): '''A romantic (usually) relationship between two (usually) characters that you truly adore. Though the name suggests that it is your favorite ship, a fangirl can have more than one. The main source of a fangirl's pain and suffering. Having an OTP means you must be obsessed to a nearly (or slightly) unstable level '''Out Of Character (OOC): '''Whenever a canon character is acting out of character '''Original Character (OC): '''A non-canon character P "Paynette:" a fan of Liam Payne(go follow @paynette1993 on instagram!) '''Phan: a ship between youtubers Dan and Phil Potterhead: '''harry potter fan '''Percabeth: '''percy jackson ship Q R '''Reader Insert: A story, usually fanfiction, involving putting the reader into the canon fandom universe. Reader x Character: '''A reader insert fanfiction where the character is shipped with another character from the story '''RLOTP: A fangirl's real-life OTP (see also: BROTP, NOTP, OTP) Roleplay (Rp): '''(v.) To act and speak as if you are the character you're portraying. To roleplay is as much about what not to say as what TO say. It means to keep your speech in the context of the setting in which your character (or avatar) exists. Context can be defined as both time and place. S '''Sherlockian: A fan of the british TV series Sherlock Ship: This is s'''hort for relationship. The relationship between two characters. Sometimes their names are mashed together (Ex. Larry Stylinson - Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles or Destiel - Dean Winchester and Castiel) '''Shipping: '''The act of putting two people together as a ship '''Shipper: '''The person who does the act of shipping '''Smut: '''Another way to say an erotic story. do not read if you are under 13. "Shameron: A ship of Shawn and Cameron" T the cat whiskers come from within >.< (dan and phil reference) '''Trash: Also known as "fandom trash" is when a fangirl/fanboy is undergoing an unhealthy obsession with a fandom in which his/her top priority in life is to consume and/or produce fanworks that refer to the fandom in focus, often without much regard to the fanwork's actual relevance. U V Vexed: a term used in fan fiction to explain the mutual relationship between fanon lovers W whovian: a fan of doctor who wip : ''' work in progress, usually referring to fan fiction or fanart X Y Z '''zquad: a fan of Zayn # 5SOSFam: a fan of 5SOSCategory:Dictionary